Instants Éphémères
by Hela Lokidottir Barton
Summary: "Quoi que l'on puisse dire, la famille est plus importante que tout.". Car bien que supers-héros, les Avengers n'en restent pas moins des parents comme les autres...
1. Loki

**Disclaimer: Les personnages ne m'appartiennent aucunement et sont l'entière propriété de Marvel.**

**Note de l'auteur: Considérez qu'Hela n'est pas encore déesse des Enfers mais juste une petite fille séparée de sa "mère".**

* * *

**« -Je les hait ! »**

Frigga n'essaya même pas d'empêcher sa petite fille balancer sans le moindre effort un vase à travers ses appartements qui se fracassa sur le mur opposé, vase bientôt suivi de quelques bibelots qui seraient au moins faciles à remplacer. Mais bien loin de ce genre de problèmes matériels, la déesse s'inquièta de la crise de rage de sa petite-fille qui resta bientôt plantée au beau milieu de ses appartements avant de se précipiter dans ses bras pour se mettre à pleurer. La reine d'Asgard se retint de soupirer en lui caressant les cheveux: elle n'aimait pas voir sa petite Hela dans un tel état, bien qu'elle puisse comprendre son besoin de s'exprimer. Quand bien même de manière aussi brutale. Mais Frigga connaissait suffisamment son fils bien-aimé et avait déjà calmé bon nombre de colères semblables pour savoir que le caractère impulsif de Loki se retrouvait dans celui de sa fille. Un comportement qu'elle ne pouvait que comprendre car malgré tous ses efforts pour faire accepter au peuple d'Asgard que Loki restait le fils d'Odin au même titre que Thor malgré ses nombreuses fautes, tous ne le voyait que comme un traître qu'il fallait emprisonner et oublier au fin fond d'une cellule pour le restant de sa vie d'immortel. Ce qu'en tant que mère, elle se refusait totalement. Mais elle n'arrivait pas à décider ce qui était le plus difficile à accepter: imaginer son fils en prison jusqu'à la fin de sa vie ou le savoir privé de tout contact avec sa fille. Sa princesse...La reine savait que pour tout le monde, Loki ne semait que la discorde et la destruction sur son passage mais tous semblaient avoir volontairement oublié combien il était une mère aimante pour sa fille qu'il avait portée en lui et qui était toute sa vie. Un rôle qu'il ne pouvait plus remplir à cause de la décision d'Odin.

**« -Ma chère enfant...Les autres enfants se sont-ils montrés cruels avec toi une fois encore ? »**

La petite fille hôcha la tête en sanglotant avant de pousser un véritable cri de rage tout en s'essuyant furieusement les joues, sa peau ayant pris une teinte bleutée. En tant que fille d'un géant des glaces, la nature de son père ne pouvait que lui avoir été transmise. Et malgré son jeune âge, Hela était aussi fière que Loki, ce qui la poussait donc à ne jamais faire preuve de faiblesse devant quiconque. Mais pour que sa si jeune et pourtant si noble petite-fille ai pu laisser éclater sa colère, les moqueries des autres enfants Asgardiens sur sa mère avaient dû venir à bout de sa patience limitée. Grâce à ses mots de réconforts, la jeune Hela reprit son calme et s'approcha du miroir rescapé de sa crise de rage passagère pour regarder son reflet. Tous les autres enfants la traitaient de monstre parce qu'elle ressemblait de manière flagrante à sa mère et était donc par là considérée comme une potentielle traîtresse en puissance. Ce dont elle ne savait quoi penser: bien sûr, elle était fière de tant ressembler à sa mère mais ne pouvais pourtant pas s'empêcher de lui tenir rancune de la condamner par ses propres actes à la solitude. Car nombreux étaient ceux qui la regardaient avec dégoût sur son passage comme si elle n'était rien de plus qu'une indésirable qu'il fallait cacher dans l'ombre pour étouffer la honte de sa seule existence. Tout comme sa mère, on la haïssait sans pour autant la condamner à sa place car elle restait malgré tout la petite-fille d'Odin et la nièce du puissant Thor. Mais être leur petite-fille et nièce ne lui importait guère. Seule la cruelle absence de cette mère qu'elle aimait plus que tout comptait pour elle. Comme en réponse à ses sombres pensées, Frigga la rejoignit et posa ses mains sur les épaules avec un léger sourire réconfortant. Au moins pouvait-elle compter sur l'amour et le soutien indéfectible de sa grand-mère envers sa mère qu'elle considérait toujours comme son fils. L'enfant hésita quelques secondes avant de prier sa grand-mère.

**« -Grand-mère, pourriez-vous demander à mon grand-père ou à mon oncle de me permettre de voir ma mère ?Que ne serait-ce que passer quelques instants ensembles soit un réconfort autant pour lui que pour moi...Le pourriez-vous ? »**

**« -Je vais leur porter ta demande de ce pas mon enfant. »**

Après avoir déposé un baiser sur le front de sa petite-fille, Frigga quitta les appartements ravagés de cette dernière en espérant de tout coeur que son époux puisse accéder à sa demande. Qu'importe ses actes, Loki restait son fils bien-aimé et la mère de sa petite-fille. Et de ce fait, elle ne pouvait souffrir de voir sa précieuse princesse tenue éloignée du dieu dont elle était le fruit. Oh, comme elle se rappelait le jour où Loki était venu lui annoncer qu'il attendait un nouvel enfant en sanglotant, terrorisé à l'idée d'être séparé une fois encore de sa chair et de son sang, et l'avait suppliée de l'aider à protéger son bébé d'Odin. Mais celui-ci avait découvert la grossesse de leur fils mais n'avais pourtant jamais osé, au grand soulagement de Loki, lui prendre Hela. Quoi qu'il soit, son époux devait accepter. Restée seule, Hela se jeta sur son lit pour faire apparaître près d'elle une illusion représentant sa mère. Ce qui ne la réconforta pas autant qu'elle puisse l'espérer, cela malgré la présence de l'illusion. Qui n'était justement qu'une illusion qu'elle fit disparaître d'un geste, non sa mère. Un sanglot lui échappa malgré ses efforts pour le contenir. Elle voulait voir sa mère, lui parler et rester blottie dans ses bras comme chaque soir avant que la colère d'Odin ne soit contre lui. Elle était même prête à rester enfermée avec lui si cela lui permettait de ne pas le quitter. Car sa grand-mère avait beau lui donner tout l'amour possible, tout comme son grand-père et son oncle qui semblaient par là croire qu'elle leur pardonnerait un jour de l'avoir séparée de sa propre mère, la petite fille n'arrivait pas à faire face à l'absence et au rejet dont elle était l'objet. Mais elle était Hela, fille de Loki, Dieu du Mal et du Mensonge, et donc parfaitement capable d'y faire face. L'esprit pourtant torturé par la crainte que son grand-père puisse refuser d'accéder à sa prière, Hela se releva et quitta sa chambre pour aller elle-même revoir sa mère. Les prisons n'étaient pas un endroit pour les enfants de cent-dix-sept ans comme elle, aussi la jeune princesse n'y était venue que de rares fois mais suffisamment pour se rappeler du chemin sans difficultés aucunes. Le plus dur étant de trouver un moyen de tromper les gardes pour pénétrer dans la cellule de son dieu de mère. Bien sûr, il lui était facile de créer un clone d'elle-même (bénie soit sa facilité d'apprentissage et de maîtrise de ses pouvoirs) mais quand à ouvrir la cellule en elle-même...

**« -Tu es bien trop jeune pour t'aventurer dans ce lieu seule Hela. Doutais-tu de ton grand-père ? »**

Non, elle n'avais absolument pas sursauté lorsque la voix de son oncle l'avait tirée de ses pensées. Mais quelle idée aussi de l'interpeller quand elle n'écoutait pas ?Pourtant fidèle à elle-même et dans une attitude qui blessa le dieu du tonnerre tant celle-ci lui rappelait son petit frère quand il exigeait quelque chose, l'enfant pointa le doigt vers la porte de la cellule pour lui ordonner de l'ouvrir. Ce qu'il fit avant de la refermer, laissant toute intimité à son frère de retrouver sa fille.

* * *

**Des avis ?Positifs ou négatifs, mais constructifs, ceux-ci m'intérêssent.**


	2. Tony

**Note de l'auteur: Normalement, ça n'aurait dû n'être un OS sur Loki mais après tout, pourquoi ne pas le faire sur les autres également. J'espère que vous apprécierez et n'oubliez pas, ça prend seulement deux minutes de laisser une review...**

* * *

**Tony**

Lorsque l'on avait la chance d'être un véritable génie, il était particulièrement difficile de demeurer totalement inactif, ne serait-ce que pour une petite heure. Pour tout dire, cela s'avérait totalement impossible tant le cerveau du-dit génie ressemblait à une infatigable usine à idées qui fourmillaient toujours plus nombreuses dans l'esprit jusqu'à exploser en attendant de devenir réalité. Pour Tony qui avait toujours été conscient de son intellect plus qu'élevé pour la moyenne, mettre celui-ci au service d'idéaux de mort et de destruction avait été l'une de ses pires erreurs. Erreurs qu'il cherchait toujours à réparer, en luttant depuis quelques années maintenant pour la Paix et la Vie qu'il avait tant de fois violer par le passé, par l'armure d'Iron Man. Celle-ci avait été son véritable succès, aussi était-il normal qu'il puisse consacrer une importante part de son temps à la perfectionner pour lui octroyer de plus en plus d'efficacité ?Et cela même de nuit, comme maintenant. Concentré sur son stabilisateur de vol endommagé par un Fatalibot de Dr Fatalis qu'il réparait, le milliardaire fredonnait sans vraiment s'en rendre compte de l'ACDC en reconnectant entre eux les fils coupés plus tôt dans la journée. Activité qui lui permettait tout aussi bien de se vider la tête de tout ce qui l'encombrait que de se détendre. Pas coupé de la réalité pour autant, il fit mine de ne pas avoir prêté attention au léger frottement derrière son dos et continua sa réparation sans pour autant s'empêcher de sourire. Le frottement reprit une seconde fois, plus proche encore, et le milliardaire se retourna juste à temps pour attraper son attaquant en riant. Attaquant qui n'était autre qu'une petite fille de cinq ans à peine en chemise de nuit: Gwyneth Maria Stark.

**« -Tu sais que ce n'est pas comme ça que tu m'auras ma belle. »**

**« -Pas drôle. »**

Mais sa fille était bien trop souriante pour être réellement vexée de ne pas l'avoir eu comme elle le désirait et Tony l'écouta rire avec bonheur. Lorsque Pepper lui avait annoncé sa grossesse, il avait eu la pire crise d'angoisse (suivie de la pire cuite) de toute sa vie et n'avait été rassuré qu'en tenant sa petite princesse dans ses bras, celle-ci déjà blottie dans ceux-ci comme si sa place s'y était toujours trouvée. Sa Gwyneth, avec la beauté et la gentillesse de sa mère, les cheveux et le génie de son père. Lui qui avait craint d'être un aussi horrible père que son propre père l'avait été avec lui s'était juré d'être l'exact contraire et avait dépenser sans compter pour le simple confort et le bonheur de sa petite fille. "Jusqu'à être capable de lui décrocher la lune", comme se plaisait à plaisanter Pepper mais rien n'était trop beau pour son unique fille.

**« -Tu fais quoi Papa ?Tu répares ton armure ?Je peux t'aider ? »**

Malgré son jeune âge, Gwyneth était déjà insatiable de paroles et passionnée par tout ce qui touchait de près ou de loin à la technologie (ce qu'elle avait largement hérité de lui) et rien ne faisait plus plaisir au père idôlatre qu'il était que de répondre à ses questions dans des termes qui lui était facilement compréhensibles, déjà heureux de voir qu'ils partageaient déjà tous deux un domaine d'intérêt commun. Il avait par ailleurs déjà crée pour elle, chose qu'il gardait secrète pour son sixième anniversaire et à l'attention de Pepper, une version enfant de son armure. Bardée de sécurités et bridée pour ne voler qu'à un mètre du sol mais une armure tout de même. Cadeau qui était tout de même bien plus intéressant qu'une banale poupée Barbie. Et rien qu'en regardant la petite pile électrique qui écoutait religieusement ce qu'il lui expliquait, il n'avait aucune envie de voir sa princesse grandir.

* * *

**Prochain OS: Clint.**

**Pas de délai de publication précis, je posterais quand l'inspiration viendra ;)**


	3. Clint

**Note de l'auteur: Merci aux reviewers, je suis super heureuse de voir que mes OS plaisent finalement !Alors merci encore !D'accord, je sais qu'il est très peu probable qu'une petite fille de quatre ans puisse employer un arc toute seule sans se blesser mais où serait le plaisir d'imaginer mini Barton le faire ?Et pour ceux qui s'étonneraient après la lecture de cet OS qu'il n'y ai pour l'instant que des filles, je vous promets que nos Avengers ont aussi eu des garçons ^^**

* * *

Fou, il allait devenir fou. Depuis ses débuts, il avait vu ou fait bon nombre de choses qui avaient largement de quoi donner des cauchemars aux plus endurcis. Certes sous l'autorité du SHIELD mais des choses quand même. Il pouvait d'ailleurs affirmer, sans se vanter, être l'un des meilleurs agents qui soit de par ses capacités et faits de service qui prouvait qu'il pouvait affronter tout et n'importe quoi sans perdre de son sang-froid. Après tout, avoir affronté les Chitauris et foutre une raclée régulière à tous les supers-vilains qui pouvaient avoir la mauvaise idée de ne pas rester planqués, ça prouvait bien qu'il méritait sa place au sein des Avengers non ?Mais ce qu'il n'avait jamais été capable de gérer, ce n'était pas plus haute que trois pommes, silencieuse comme un ninja et un talent inné pour les pires bêtises (bêtises dans lesquelles sa complice de toujours Gwyneth n'était pas étrangère) tout en ayant l'air parfaitement innocente même en se faisant attraper. Dieu merci, sa petite soeur Sigyn était bien plus calme.

**« -Monsieur, je dois vous informer que votre fille se trouve dans les conduits du plafond. »**

Un profond soupir de découragement échappa à l'archer qui se plaignit une nouvelle fois de l'absence de sa femme. Car si sa fille aînée se faisait apparemment un pur plaisir de le faire tourner en bourrique par tous les moyens possibles, cette dernière était sage comme une image quand Natasha usait de son autorité maternelle naturelle. Et celle-ci était une laisse parfaite pour le chiot fou qu'était la chair de leurs chairs. Malheureusement pour lui, Natasha avait été envoyée en mission quelques jours auparavant en les laissant entre père et filles, dont la première qui multipliait les stratagèmes pour échapper à sa surveillance. Mais il n'allait certainement pas se laisser avoir de la sort, foi de Clint Barton !Sur l'indication de JARVIS qui l'informait pourtant que Katniss (Natasha avait craqué sur ce prénom en apprenant qu'une héroïne de film qui maniait un arc avec talent s'appelait ainsi et avait tenu à nommer leur première fille comme tel) se trouvait dans l'armurerie. Était-il besoin que cette dernière était verrouillée depuis que les enfants avaient compris que disparaître soudainement pour explorer la Tour Avengers par eux-mêmes était une bonne idée ?Craignant la nouvelle bêtise de Katniss et bien décidé à la prendre en flagrant délit, Clint resta pourtant comme deux ronds de flan en la voyant s'escrimer à tendre la corde de son propre arc pour réussir à envoyer une flèche dans la cible accrochée au mur. Bien entendu, qu'elle eu raté celle-ci n'était qu'un infime détail sans importance qui ne l'empêchait pas de penser que sa fille était déjà aussi douée que lui. Et c'est en souriant qu'il la rejoignit pour lui apprendre à employer son arme favorite.

* * *

**Je n'ai absolument pas pu résister à nommer l'aînée de Clint comme Katniss Everdeen d'Hunger Games, sans doutes car ils utilisent tous deux un arc, et Sigyn pour la cadette parce que j'adore ce "personnage"...Prochain OS: Thor.**


	4. Thor

**Note de l'auteur: Vive les connexions Internet qui s'en vont en vacances juste quand j'en ai besoin, vraiment magnifique. J'espère que cet OS sur Thor et ses enfants vous plaira, même si je ne suis comme d'habitude pas satisfaite par la fin de celui-ci...**

* * *

**« -Grand-mère !Tu sais, un jour je serais comme Papa ! »**

Thor eu un sourire amusé en voyant son fils aîné se précipiter vers sa mère Frigga pour se jeter dans ses bras, et l'entendant. Combien de fois l'avait-il entendu faire cette promesse, avec cette assurance propre aux enfants ?Un trop grand nombre de fois pour en avoir le compte. Mais cela ne l'empêchait aucunement de ressentir un profond sentiment de fierté devant son fils héritier. Devant ses fils plutôt. Quelques pas derrière son frère jumeau, son cadet attendit patiemment avant de pouvoir dire lui aussi bonjour à sa grand-mère dans les bras de qui il préféra rester. S'ils étaient tous deux blonds aux yeux bleus comme lui, Sven avait hérité du caractère calme de sa mère Jane Foster tandis que Sigurd était aussi fougueux et téméraire que lui à son âge. Et en tant que demi-dieux et par ce fait héritiers du trône d'Asgard le temps venu, ils faisaient la fierté du peuple tout entier.

**« -Je n'en doute pas mais le chemin est encore long mon chéri. »**

**« -Mais tu es déjà aussi courageux que tous les guerriers d'Asgard grand frère. »**

La moue boudeuse qui étirait les lèvres de son fils aîné s'effaça et il adressa un grand sourire à son cadet qui lui répondit timidement. Ils étaient peut-être tous deux aussi différent pour le caractère que le jour et la nuit mais rien ne rendait le dieu du tonnerre plus fier que leur relation fraternelle: parfaitement conscient que son frère était plus fragile qu'il ne l'était, Sigurd prenait son rôle de grand frère protecteur très à coeur malgré son jeune âge et adaptait son enthousiasme débordant au rythme de son jumeau tandis que Sven se laissait cajoler sans dire mot avec une admiration sans bornes pour ce grand frère qui avait tendance à s'oublier pour son seul bien-être.

* * *

**J'espère que ce petit OS vous a plu et je tiens encore à m'excuser pour le retard mis à poster...Prochain OS: Steve.**


	5. Steve

**Note de l'auteur: Comme toujours, je ne suis pas satisfaite de la fin tout comme j'espère que vous ne serez pas surpris au sujet de la personne avec qui j'ai "casé" Steve...Et bien entendu, j'adorerais avoir vos avis ;)**

* * *

Si l'on avait un jour dit à Steve qu'il aurait lui aussi sa propre famille, il aurait sans doutes rougi jusqu'aux oreilles et balbuter quelque chose d'inintelligible avant de s'enfuir à toutes jambes. Après tout, qui aurait pu s'intéresser sentimentalement au gringalet qu'il était avant qu'il n'expérimente le sérum de super soldat ?Personne. Le sérum en lui-même avait changé cela puisqu'il était tombé amoureux de Peggy Carter qui était pour lui la femme parfaite, même s'il n'avait pas eu la chance de pouvoir aller aussi loin qu'il aurait voulu avec elle puisqu'un certain cube cosmique l'avait obligé à faire un plongeon sensé être mortel mais qui l'avait seulement "endormi" pour un peu plus de cinquante ans dans l'océan.

**« -Papa ! »**

Deux petites tornades brunes se jetèrent dans ses jambes avec un soulagement évident et éclatèrent de rire quand il les souleva du sol avant de lui demander de leur raconter comment il avait battu le super méchant pour qui Fury avait appelé les Avengers (qui avaient avec le plus grand mal laissé les enfants à la garde de Pepper)). En souriant, le capitaine se lança dans un récit animé pour le plus grand plaisir de ses (faux) jumeaux et l'amusement attendri de Maria. Maria Hill Rogers, la femme dont il était tombé fou amoureux quelques mois après l'invasion des Chitauris. Et moins d'un ans plus tard, celle-ci était devenue sa femme lors d'une cérémonie intime n'ayant réuni que les Avengers, Fury et Coulson. Un bonheur encore vivace aujourd'hui et complété par la naissance d'Alec et Rory. Comme pour tous les autres, ils étaient tous deux la plus grande fierté de Steve qui, s'il pouvait tenir tête à n'importe quel super-vilain, n'arrivait jamais à résister à ses deux fils. Tout en leur racontant son intervention, le jeune homme attira son épouse contre lui, entremêlant ses doigts aux siens. Et lorsque ses jumeaux commencèrent à se battre, certes pour rire, Steve fût heureux d'avoir sa propre petite famille à protéger coûte que coûte.

* * *

**Merci à Sad-inette d'avoir en première "utiliser" ce couple, tellement plaisant que je n'ai réellement pas pu m'empêcher d'employer à nouveau. Prochain OS: Bruce (Car oui, je n'allais tout de même pas le laisser sans descendance tout de même ^^).**


	6. Bruce

**Note de l'auteur: Même s'il n'a rien de spécial, celui dont je suis sans doutes le plus fière. Petite précision qui a tout de même son importance, ces OS se passent six ans après l'invasion des Chitauris: ****Katniss** et **Gwyneth** sont nées un ans après et ont donc cinq ans, **Sigurd** et **Sven** ont quatre ans, **Alec** et **Rory** trois ans ans et **Betty** a donc deux ans.

* * *

Il n'avait jamais eu le sommeil bien lourd, de sorte que n'importe quel bruit un tant soit peu fort suffisait à le réveiller. Chose qui n'était réellement pas une bonne chose depuis que l'Autre était une part intégrante de lui-même, aucun des deux n'étant de bonne humeur après un réveil brutal. Aussi l'Autre s'éveilla en premier lorsque le matelas s'affaissa légèrement mais se rendormit presque immédiatement lorsqu'une petite voix l'appela pour le réveiller. Et quand le docteur ouvrit les yeux, son esprit embrumé par le sommeil passa en alerte rouge devant le visage baigné de larmes de sa petite Betty qui se jeta dans ses bras pour pleurer, sous le regard légèrement inquiet de Katniss qui quitta la chambre sans bruit (tels parents telle fille) après avoir accompli sa mission: accompagner sa fille jusqu'à lui.

**« -Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ma belle ?Tu as fait un cauchemar ? »**

Sa petite fille hôcha la tête tout en pleurant, accrochée à son tee-shirt, et il la serra contre lui tout en fredonnant sa berceuse favorite. Betty Amélia Banner. Son trésor et son miracle. Deux ans après l'invasion des Chitauris, l'ex-femme de sa vie Betty Ross avait renoué le contact et entamé une nouvelle relation avec lui après avoir divorcé de son mari Glenn Talbot, mais il lui avait fallu deux ans de plus pour prendre le risque d'avoir un enfant qu'il risquait de "contaminer". Fort heureusement, sa princesse n'avait aucune chance de risquer de se transformer comme lui. La seule chose chez elle rappelant l'Autre, c'était ses grands yeux chocolat devenant verts lorsque quelqu'elle avait peur ou que quelque chose ne lui plaisait pas. Sa petite et magnifique Betty, la seule personne qui lui permettait de ne pas sombrer depuis le décès après la délivrance de la seule femme qu'il eu jamais aimée. La seule personne pour qui il était capable d'affronter le monde entier pour sa seule sécurité. Avec ses mots à elle, sa fille lui raconta son cauchemar avant de le laisser la bercer.

**« -C'est juste un cauchemar ma belle, Papa ne laissera jamais rien t'arriver. »**

Rassurée par ses paroles, Betty se glissa sous les couvertures avant de se blottir contre lui, s'endormant bientôt dans ses bras. Son cauchemar bien vite oublié.

* * *

**Des reviews !Pleaaaase !Un câlin de qui vous voulez en échange ;p. Prochain OS: Pepper.**


	7. Pepper

**Note de l'auteur: Un OS plus centré sur Pepper que sur Gwyneth mais j'espère que cela vous plaira tout de même...**

* * *

Sitôt l'ascenseur stoppé et les portes de celui-ci ouvertes, Pepper balança ses talons hauts tour à tour à travers la pièce en se fichant royalement de l'endroit où ceux-ci allaient atterrir. Tout ce à quoi elle aspirait après une journée particulièrement pénible, c'était à un long et bon bain chaud, un repas rapide et rejoindre le lit conjugal pour un repos bien mérité. Non seulement pour oublier la journée passée mais également oublier la déception de voir son anniversaire oublié de tous. Le salon était d'ailleurs entièrement vide ce qui, en plus de l'étonner puisque la grande famille Avengers était habituellement réunie dans cette même pièce à cette heure-ci, en rajouta à son sentiment d'abandon et à sa déception.

**« -Bon anniversaire Pepper... »**

La gorge serrée, la jeune femme rejoignit l'étage lui appartenant tout comme à son mari et à sa fille (chaque Avenger avait son propre étage familial) et laissa couler son bain avant de s'y plonger, la chaleur parfaitement adéquate de l'eau n'arrivant pourtant pas à lui faire oublier son état d'esprit. C'est pourtant en sortant de la salle de bain une demi-heure plus tard qu'elle fût surprise de voir une grande boîte toute blanche posée sur le lit. Boîte qui contenait une rose rouge et un petit mot lui demandant de revenir dans le salon en portant le principal contenu de la boîte, contenu qui s'avéra être une magnifique robe bleue. Simple mais magnifique. Son anniversaire n'avait donc pas été oublié ?Désormais impatiente face à la soirée qui s'annonçait, la mère de famille s'empressa de s'habiller pour rejoindre le salon, complètement métamorphosé: c'est-à-dire lumière tamisée, petite table dressée pour trois et surtout un mari souriant quelques pas derrière une adorable petite poupée qui lui tendit un gros bouquet de fleurs rouges en souriant, visiblement aussi fière d'elle-même que son père. Pour preuve de son excitation, les cheveux bruns de sa fille étaient tous ébouriffés, comme ceux de Tony quand ce dernier était en pleine réflexion faisant appel à tout son génie.

**« -Tout le monde est au cinéma comme ça on est rien que nous trois !Bon anniversaire Maman ! »**

Les joues humides d'émotion, la jeune femme rousse enlaça sa fille pour la serrer contre elle avant d'embrasser son mari, non sans rire de voir leur petite Gwyneth joyeusement se lancer dans le récit de la journée passée, tout l'après-midi passé à cuisiner avec son papa (et JARVIS pour éviter d'éventuels dégâts importants) pour lui préparer le meilleur anniversaire de toute sa vie avant de la prendre par la main pour l'amener s'installer à la table où les plats encore fumants laissaient échapper une odeur qui avait largement de quoi éveiller son appétit. Et tandis que sa fille enchaînait adroitement blague sur blague avec l'humour propre à la famille Stark pour la faire rire avec son père, il était évident pour Pepper Potts Stark qu'il s'agissait là du meilleur anniversaire qu'il lui eu été donné de fêter.

* * *

**Vos commentaires ?**


	8. Natasha

**Note de l'auteur: Désolée pour l'attente, certes la même excuse mais mes cours me prennent pas mal de temps...Le prochain arrivera d'ailleurs bien plus vite, promis ^^**

* * *

**« -L'Amour c'est pour les enfants... »**

Voilà ce qu'elle s'était obstinée à répéter dès qu'on cherchait à lui parler de sentiments, comme pour montrer qu'elle n'avait pas besoin de ça, que c'était uniquement pour les autres et non pour elle. Du moins était-ce que les personnes qui l'entouraient pouvaient penser. Natasha n'avait rien contre l'Amour, rien du tout mais si elle s'était si acharnée dans le passé à le repousser, c'était uniquement parce qu'elle ne se sentait pas assez digne de le recevoir de quelqu'un. Surtout si ce quelqu'un s'avérait être Clint Barton. Elle était certes amoureuse de lui sans oser l'avouer mais il ne méritait pas d'être avec une personne ayant autant de sang sur les mains. Chose qu'il s'était fait un devoir de réfuter, comme le prouvait la famille qu'ils s'étaient tous deux construits. Avec leurs petites filles. Souriante devant Clint et Katniss qui s'affrontaient tous deux sur un jeu vidéo adapté à l'âge de leur aînée, la jeune femme reporta toute son attention sur sa petite cadette qui dessinait sagement sur la table basse du salon. Si la grossesse de Katniss s'était merveilleusement bien passée, celle de Sigyn avait été bien plus difficile et sa petite fille avait bien faillit ne jamais venir au monde vivante. Mais celle-ci était là et rien ne rendait l'espionne plus heureuse que de la voir s'épanouir jour après jour. Avec tendresse, cette dernière caressa les longs cheveux flamboyants de sa cadette qui laissa échapper un ronronnement de chaton pour la faire rire. D'un caractère totalement opposé à celui de sa sœur, Sigyn était tout aussi calme que Katniss ne tenait jamais en place.

**« -Qu'est-ce qu'il y à Maman ? »**

Avec l'inquiétude propre aux enfants, sa petite Sigyn cessa de dessiner pour la regarder en la voyant immobile et Natasha l'embrassa sur le front pour la rassurer. Contrairement à Katniss qui semblait déjà capable de dissimuler ses émotions (et ce à la plus grande inquiétude de Clint même si celui-ci n'en disait rien), il n'en était pas de même pour sa seconde fille qui se préoccupait bien plus des autres que d'elle-même. Ce qui était une qualité autant qu'un défaut car pour rien au monde la jeune femme ne voulait voir sa fille volontairement s'oublier. Néanmoins rassurée de voir sa mère sourire, la petite fille retourna à son dessin avant d'éclater de rire quand sa mère laissa échapper un petit cri de surprise lorsqu'un petit oiseau vint voleter tout près d'elle avant de disparaître dans un petit nuage de fumée violette. La magie. En tant que nièce du futur roi d'Asgard (comme tous les enfants Avengers avaient les parents comme oncles et tantes), Sigyn avait bien évidemment eu droit à des séjours répétés sur Asgard et avait apparemment manifesté un grand intérêt pour la magie. De ce fait, un assez bon magicien s'était attelé à sa formation magique. Natasha grinça des dents en se rappelant qu'en bon grand frère, Thor avait réussi à négocier une totale liberté de mouvement à Loki en échange d'une simple limitation de pouvoirs. Ce qui avait manqué de faire cracher son venin à la Veuve Noire mais la mère de famille avait été reçu la promesse de Thor qui lui avait ainsi assuré (après avoir été menacé des pires représailles si son frère s'approchait à moins de vingt mètres de Sigyn) que Loki n'aurait jamais aucun contact avec elle.

**« -C'est très bien ma belle, Leon doit être très fier de toi...Tout comme je le suis. »**

Bien sûr, si Natasha était tout aussi fière de sa fille cadette que de sa fille aînée, elle n'arrivait pas às'enlever de l'esprit que ses deux petites filles grandiraient jusqu'à vouloir elle aussi prendre la défense de la Terre, tout comme les autres pour leurs parents. Ce qu'elle ne voulait pas, même si la jeune femme était parfaitement consciente qu'il n'était pas de son ressort d'influencer l'avenir "professionnel" de Katniss Amélia et Sigyn Anastasia Barton, en bonnes minis-Avengers qu'elles étaient.

* * *

**Pardon, je n'ai pas pu résister. Certes, il semble difficile pour une humaine d'apprendre la magie mais je préfère considérer la magie semblable à la science. Et si l'on sait utiliser la science, pourquoi pas la magie ?...Et après cette "explication" plus que foireuse...vos avis ?Des idées de choses qu'ils vous plairaient de lire ?Prochain OS: Jane.**


	9. Jane

**Blabla de l'auteur: Bien entendu, je n'abandonne pas Doesn't Hurt Me ni Flowers For A Ghost que j'espère continuer pendant les vacances, tout comme j'espère pouvoir également poster le(s) premier(s) chapitre(s) de ma nouvelle fic, celle-ci étant bien entendu sur Avengers ;). Sur ce, l'OS sur Jane ^^**

* * *

Malgré la peur qui lui tordait le ventre, comme un serpent lové dans ses entrailles, Jane s'efforçait au calme. Non pour elle mais pour Sven. Son fils cadet était blotti contre elle, le visage enfoui dans sa veste en jean. Et seul les légers tremblements de son petit corps et les sanglots qu'il ne pouvait contenir la rassurait sur son état de santé, l'enchanteresse Amora l'ayant quelque peu brutalisé durant sa tentative d'enlèvement à laquelle Jane avait tenté de s'interposer. Certes, elle aussi s'était fait enlevée mais au moins était-elle avec son enfant. Enfant qui leva un visage aux joues baignées de larmes de terreur et une mèche de cheveux trempée de sueur lui collant au front, une question muette au bord des lèvres. La jeune femme se contenta d'hôcher la tête, un sourire tendre pour rassurer son plus jeune fils. Bien qu'elle ignorât où puisse se trouver Thor, elle était persuadée que ce dernier était en ce moment-même à leur recherche, en train de remuer ciel et terre pour les retrouver. Et quand ce dernier les retrouverait, Jane ne donnait pas cher de la peau de l'enchanteresse.

**« -Ne t'inquiètes pas mon chéri, Papa ne nous laissera pas là. Je te le promets... »**

Seul un rire purement malveillant lui répondit tandis qu'Amora entrait dans la cellule froide et humide dans laquelle ils étaient tous les deux enfermés depuis de longues heures, avec un sourire si insolent que Jane regretta en cet instant de n'être qu'une simple humaine. Une simple humaine incapable de protéger son enfant et d'effacer ce maudis sourire de cette femme. Femme qui ose se pencher vers son fils en ignorant le regard brûlant de haine de Jane qui resserra instinctivement son étreinte sur son enfant. Comment cette femme pouvait-elle oser s'approcher ainsi de son enfant ?Aussi quand Amora attrapa Sven par le bras, Jane bondit sur elle avec un cri de rage...et ce avant de ressentir une intense souffrance quand son corps heurta de plein fouet le mur, entendant ses os craquer tandis que son fils cadet hurlait de peur et qu'Amora éclatait de rire.

Mais à travers les brumes de l'inconscience qui menaçait de l'emporter, Jane entendit le rire de l'enchanteresse mourir tandis qu'un énorme bruit retentissait au loin. Thor. Rassurée sur le sort de son second fils, la jeune femme trouva la néanmoins la force de sourire en entendant un hurlement à glacer le sang venir d'Amora puis à Thor qui n'osa pas la toucher, penché sur elle. Mais ses faibles forces n'étant pas suffisantes pour y résister, Jane ne tenta plus de résister à la souffrance qui siégeait dans la moindre parcelle de son corps et laissa le noir le plus profond l'engloutir.

* * *

**Comme toujours je suis en retard, aussi j'espère que vous me pardonnerez cet affreux retard. Tout comme j'espère que cet OS vous a plû. Prochain OS: Maria Hill.**


	10. Maria

**Blabla de l'auteur: En espérant me faire pardonner le retard de la suite de cette fiction, voici l'OS sur Maria Hill. De plus, j'espère que cet OS recueillera quelques reviews, les deux derniers ayant été malheureusement boudés...**

* * *

Si l'on avait un jour dit à Maria Hill qu'elle finirait un jour par épouser le Capitaine Steve Rogers et aurait deux enfants de lui, elle aurait très certainement conseillé l'hôpital psychiatrique le plus proche avec le traitement le plus lourd possible pour que la personne en fasse d'elle puisse se faire soigner tant il lui aurait été difficile particulièrement d'y croire. Certes, le Capitaine n'était physiquement pas mal mais de là a avancer qu'ils finiraient tous deux mariés à l'autre, il y avait tout un monde à ne pas franchir !Or, la jeune femme devait se rendre à l'évidence: non seulement elle était Maria Hill Rogers, mais également la mère de deux vaillants garçons. Fils qui d'ailleurs, restaient accrochés à la vue panoramique de l'héliporteur, à quelques pas d'elle seulement. Habituellement, il était rare que les enfants (qu'il s'agissent de ceux des autres ou les siens) soient sur l'héliporteur, la Tour Avengers étant plus confortable pour eux, mais une mission avait forcé Maria à garder auprès d'elle ses enfants et ses cinq neveux et nièces. Qui fort heureusement conscients que la base volante du SHIELD n'était pas le terrain de jeu le plus approprié, demeuraient les plus calmes possible. Ce qui ne voulait néanmoins pas dire qu'ils ne s'amusaient pas. Tandis que ses fils contemplaient la terre à plusieurs centaines de pieds au-dessous du vaisseau, Gwyneth enchaînait histoires sur histoires aussi abracadabrantes les unes que les autres pour faire rire Betty, Sigyn et Sven faisaient une course de petits oiseaux magiquement apparus dans la salle tandis que Katniss et Sigurd...eh bien demeuraient introuvables. De plus en plus inquiète sur le potentiel concernant les bêtises de mini Barton et mini Thor à faire des bêtises, la jeune femme quitta son poste avec la ferme intention de retrouver les deux fuyards. Et presque à les coller juste devant elle afin de les surveiller et les empêcher de disparaître sans l'avertir auparavant. Cela avant de ressentir un brusque vertige, manquant de tomber par terre si les deux agents les plus proches d'elle ne l'avait pas retenue.

**« -Tout va bien, juste un vertige. »**

Demeurant quelques instants immobile afin de s'assurer d'être suffisamment bien pour ne pas avoir besoin de rejoindre l'infirmerie pour s'allonger quelques instants, la jeune femme repartit à la recherche des fuyards. Cela avant d'être prise de violentes nausées dans un couloir et de piquer un sprint vers les toilettes les plus proches. L'inquiètude la plus vive saisit l'agente, penchée au-dessus de la cuvette et tellement crispée que la jointure de ses mains étaient devenues blanches. Que lui arrivait-il, jamais elle n'avait été aussi malade. Jamais, hormis avant d'apprendre qu'elle était...Tout l'estomac de Maria lui descendit dans les talons tandis qu'elle se mettait violemment à trembler. Elle ne pouvait pas...Pas encore...L'estomac vidé et les jambes tremblantes, l'agente se dirigea tout droit vers l'infirmerie sitôt sortie des toilettes où la doctoresse lui offrit sans un mot de quoi s'assurer de son état, compréhensive face à une situation qui lui arrivait plus souvent qu'on ne le pensait. Positif. En voyant les deux barres, la jeune femme manqua de s'évanouir. Enceinte, elle était à nouveau enceinte. Pour avoir déjà eu deux garçons, elle savait parfaitement que la grossesse était une chose merveilleuse mais elle ignorait si elle était capable de d'avoir ce troisième enfant. Bien sûr elle était encore jeune mais il y avait bien des années qu'elle ne s'imaginait plus changer les couches d'un bébé. Et Steve, qu'allait-il dire en apprenant la nouvelle ?Inquiète, voir même terrorisée, la jeune femme retourna le plus lentement possible vers la salle de commandement où Katniss et Sigurd étaient également retournés, visiblement en apprenant le retour immédiat de leurs parents qui ne semblaient pas blessés de quelque manière que ce soit.

Devant l'inquiètude ô combien visible de son mari de la voir si pâle, Maria éclata tout simplement en sanglots sans arriver à se retenir. Cela avant de se sentir attirée dans les bras chauds et protecteurs de Steve qui demeura silencieux tandis qu'elle lui annonçait tant bien que mal la nouvelle. Et c'est en se trouvant embrassée par un capitaine aux anges que la jeune femme comprit que ses inquiétudes étaient irraisonnées, plus encore lorsque ses deux fils vinrent s'accrocher à sa taille en demandant quand leur petit frère ou leur petite sœur arriverait...

* * *

**Vos avis ?Positifs ?Négatifs ?Ils seront tous appréciés. Prochain OS: Betty Ross Banner**


End file.
